Married with him? NO!
by Shania9ranger
Summary: Kyuhyun "Aku tidak mau dijodohkan denganmu!" Kibum "Kau pikir aku mau? Mimpi." KIHYUN couple
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy Matchmaking**

~o~

Cast : Kihyun couple, Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun, and other.

.

Author : Shania9ranger

.

Disclaimer: Super Junior-TVXQ belong to SME, God, and them selves, but this story is mine.

.

.

.

"Kibum, kenalkan ini Kyuhyun. Dia akan menjadi pendamping hidupmu kelak."

"Kyunie baby, dia Kibum calon suamimu."

Kibum dan Kyuhyun saling membungkuk hormat, hanya sebuah formalitas untuk memberikan kesan sopan santun didepan para orang tua mereka. Kenyataannya mereka tidak peduli sama sekali dengan ide gila perjodohan antara 2 keluarga pengusaha ternama di Korea ini, keluarga Kim Corporation dan Cho Entertainment.

"Akhirnya kita bisa berbesanan." Sorak bahagia dari para orang tua.

'Mereka sudah gila!' Batin Kibum dan Kyuhyun kompak.

Bagaimana tidak gila? Kedua orang tua pengusaha itu tega menjodohkan putra-putra mereka yang masih jauh dibawah umur, Kibum 12 tahun dan Kyuhyun 11 tahun. Oh God.. mereka itu masih bocah, masih anak-anak. Kalau teman-teman sekolah mereka sampai tau, bisa dipastikan mereka akan jadi bahan olok-olokan. Mau ditaruh dimana predikat paling keren yang melekat pada diri mereka masing-masing di sekolah.

Kim Kibum, anak tunggal dari keluarga Kim ini memiliki wajah tampan dan otak cerdas diatas rata-rata. Tubuhnya tegap mempesona, rambut hitam berkilau selaras dengan iris manik hitam segelap malam yang seolah menyeret siapapun untuk masuk kedalamnya, jangan lupakan hidung macung yang terpahat sempurna sangat pas dengan wajah tampannya. Walaupun Kibum baru berumur 12 tahun tapi kharismanya mampu melumpuhkan hati wanita dewasa dan para namja berstatus uke. Sikapnya dingin dan juga menawan membuat Kibum mendapat gelar "Prince Ice" di Sekolah.

Sedangkan Cho Kyuhyun, namja manis bermulut tajam dan senakal titisan iblis ini adalah anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara di keluarga Cho. Memiliki pipi chubby, bola mata coklat selelehan caramel terbingkai indah bak boneka, berambut ikal dan kulit seputih susu menambahkan pesona pada namja kecil bermarga Cho ini. Tapi sayangnya watak Kyuhyun tidak semanis wajahnya. Dia nakal, bermulut tajam, malas belajar, tukang bolos dan suka berkelahi. Di sekolah kyuhyun sangat ditakuti sekaligus dikagumi para yeoja maupun namja.

Acara makan malam pertemuan dua keluarga itu berlangsung meriah oleh para eomma yang heboh menceritakan masa muda mereka. Yup, nyonya Kim dan nyonya Cho nyatanya sudah bersahabat sejak dibangku sekolah. Baik Kibum maupun Kyuhyun tidak menyimak sama sekali pembicaraan antar keempat orang tua itu. Kibum sibuk memainkan smartphonenya, sedangkan Kyuhyun entah sejak kapan sibuk dengan PSPnya.

"Eomma, Appa, aku izin pergi ke toilet." Setelah orang tuanya merespon dengan anggukan, Kibum segera beranjak dari kursinya.

"Aku juga mau ke toilet." Selang tak berapa lama, Kyuhyun menyusul Kibum.

"Lihat, anak-anak sangat kompak ya. Kibum dan Kyuhyun sangat serasi. Tidak salah kita menjodohkan mereka." Ujar eomma Kibum yang diangguki juga oleh para orang tua yang lain.

~xox~

 **Di toilet**

"Yak muka datar, aku mau berbicara denganmu!" Kyuhyun memegang lengan Kibum kasar.

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun malas. "Hm"

"Respon macam apa itu. Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Ya katakan saja, aku tidak tuli." Kibum berucap dingin, dan jangan lupakan ekspresi datarnya yang menambahkan kesan menyebalkan dimata Kyuhyun.

'Sialan!' Kyuhyun berdecih dalam hati menahan emosinya. Kalau ini bukan ditempat umum dan tidak ada kedua orang tuanya sudah dipastikan dia akan menghajar Kibum. Jangan salah kecil-kecil gini Kyuhyun anak yang kuat dan telah terbiasa berkelahi. "Kenapa kau menerima perjodohan gila ini?"

"Kau pikir aku sudi dijodohkan dengan anak berisik sepertimu? Jangan mimpi!"

"Yak kau pikir aku juga mau dengan namja muka datar sepertimu. Cih.. sampai kiamat pun aku tak akan mau! Pokoknya perjodohan gila ini harus kita batalkan, kau dengar itu?!"

"Berisik! Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan membatalkannya." Setelah itu Kibum pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Sombong sekali dia. Dasar es muka datar jelek!"

~xox~

Setelah acara makan malam kedua keluarga itu, baik Kibum atau pun Kyuhyun gencar melakukan aksi penolakan terhadap perjodohan yang diputuskan semena-mena oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Kyuhyun terus merengek kepada orang tuanya agar dibatalkan perjodohan dengan keluarga Kim.

Sedangkan Kibum merengek bukanlah gayanya, dia langsung ambil keputusan untuk angkat kaki dari Korea. Kibum meminta kepada orang tuanya untuk pindah sekolah ke Amerika dengan alasan disana dia bisa mendapatkan kurikulum pendidikan yang jauh lebih baik daripada Korea. Tentu appa dan eomma Kim sangat setuju dengan keinginan anak kesayangan mereka yang memiliki otak sangat cerdas itu, apalagi Kibum akan menjadi satu-satunya penerus Kim Corporation. Padahal alasan sesungguhnya, Kibum ingin lari sejauh-jauhnya dari perjodohan dengan keluarga Cho. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tidak akan kembali ke Korea sampai perjodohan gila ini dibatalkan.

.

.

.

END/TBC (?)


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken Promise**

~o~

Cast : Kihyun couple, Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun, and other.

.

Author : Shania9ranger

.

Disclaimer: Super Junior-TVXQ belong to SME, God, and them selves, but this story is mine.

.

.

.

5 Tahun Kemudian

Seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut hitam legam memasuki sebuah mansion mewah milik keluarga Kim. Para pelayan sudah berdiri rapi diambang pintu dengan senyum terbaik untuk menyambut kedatangan tuan muda mereka.

"Selamat datang tuan muda!" Serentak para pelayan membungkuk hormat.

Pemuda yang disambut tersebut tidak menyahut sama sekali, bahkan tersenyum pun tidak. Dia bergegas memasuki ruang tengah mansion mewah ini.

"Kibumie, akhirnya kau pulang sayang." Jaejoong, eomma Kibum menghambur memeluk erat putra satu-satunya itu. "Kau semakin tampan!"

"Dan eomma terlihat sangat sehat." Kibum menatap datar pada sang eomma.

"Tentu eomma harus sehat menyambut dirimu."

Jaejoong menatap wajah Kibum yang sejak datang sudah memasang wajah masamnya. "Aigoooo~ kau marah pada eomma eoh?"

Kibum malas menjawab pertanyaan eommanya, yang jelas eommanya tau kenapa dia begini. "Appa mana?"

"Appamu sedang di Jepang, biasa urusan bisnis. Besok juga sudah kembali. Kau istirahatlah dulu. Eomma akan siapkan makan malam."

"Hm" Kibum menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2 dimana kamarnya berada.

Jaejoong sudah terbiasa dengan sikap irit bicara yang diwariskan oleh suami kepada anaknya itu, namun terkadang dia gemas juga hanya ditanggapi dengan gumaman saja.

~xox~

Saat makan malam Jaejoong heboh menceritakan hal ini dan itu selama Kibum tidak ada di Korea, bahkan eommanya yang masih terlihat sangat cantik ini menceritakan kucing peliharaan tetangga yang mati tertabrak mobil. Kibum harus menghela nafas berkali-kali dengan tingkah ajaib sang eomma.

"Aku sudah selesai." Kibum beranjak dari kursinya.

"Loh.. makan malammu kan belum habis." Jaejoong rasa ia sudah terlalu banyak bicara sampai anaknya bosan, sedangkan Kibum tidak menyahutinya sama sekali. "Jebaaal~ temani eomma sebentar lagi ne?"

Ini yang Kibum paling benci, dia lemah mendengar rengekan sang eomma. Walaupun terkesan cuek dan tidak peduli, namun Kibum adalah anak baik yang begitu menyayangi kedua orang tuanya.

"Arraseo." Kibum kembali duduk, merogoh ponsel dalam kantung celananya lalu sibuk mengutak-atik benda pipih persegi panjang itu.

Sekarang Jaejoong yang menghela nafas, dia tau Kibumnya sedang marah. "Kibumie, kau masih marah eoh?"

"Hm" Kibum hanya bergumam malas, tidak mengiyakan atau pun mengelak.

"Hiks.. jangan marah lagi pada eomma." Tiba-tiba Jaejoong terisak menahan tangis, tidak tahan melihat putra sematawayang yang sangat dia sayangi mengacuhkannya. "Eomma melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu, sayang."

"Eomma keterlaluan. Mengancamku tidak mau makan, bahkan bunuh diri segala."

"Miaaaan.. hanya itu yang terlintas dipikiran eomma agar kau mau kembali."

"Sudahlah, lagi pula aku sudah berada disini."

Jaejoong langsung tersenyum sumringah. "Kibumie, eomma yakin kau pasti tidak akan menyesal."

"Kenapa harus namja eomma?!" Kibum sedikit meninggikan suara dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Waeeee~? Dia ini spesial Bumie, male pregnant. Jadi tidak ada bedanya dia namja atau pun yeoja, sama-sama bisa menghasilkan keturunan untukmu. Lagi pula memang kau tertarik dengan yeoja? Setau eomma kau hanya tertarik dengan buku-buka tebalmu itu."

"Tapi aku juga tidak tertarik dengan namja."

"Itu sebabnya eomma pilihkan yang paling terbaik. Kau tau, semakin dewasa dia semakin cantik dan menggemaskan. Kyaaaaa~ eomma jadi ingin cepat-cepat menikahkan kalian, pasti kalian akan sangat serasi." Heboh Jaejoong. Kibum sendiri hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Ah.. lusa kau juga akan bersekolah ditempat yang sama dengan Kyunie, dan kau akan menjadi seniornya disana."

"Eomma, aku lelah. Mau tidur."

"Ne, mimpi indah sayang~"

~xox~

'Kyunie..'

Sekarang Kibum ingat dengan bocah gembul berisik yang dikenalkan kedua orang tuanya 5 tahun yang lalu. "Aisssh" Kibum jengkel pada sang eomma yang ternyata selama 5 tahun ini tetap bersihkeras untuk menjodohkan dirinya dengan bocah gembul berisik itu. Dulu dia berjanji tidak akan kembali ke Korea sebelum perjodohan gila ini dibatalkan. Kibum pikir selama ini orang tuanya sudah melupakan tentang perjodohan dengan keluarga Cho. Nyatanya Kibum salah. 2 bulan yang lalu eommanya terus merengek agar dia kembali ke Korea. Awalnya Kibum masih bisa berpegang teguh pada janjinya, namun sayangnya sang eomma punya seribu cara untuk membuatnya mengingkari janji dan kembali ke Korea. Eommanya bahkan rela akan bunuh diri jika dia tidak kembali. Kibum mengusap wajahnya kasar mengingat ancaman itu.

Dia masih sangat sayang pada eommanya, dan dia juga tidak mau sampai kehilangan sang eomma hanya karna hal konyol. Akhirnya Kibum ambil keputusan, demi sang eomma dia hanya akan mengikuti alur perjodohan gila ini. Toh kalau pun sudah menikah kemudian tidak cocok, tinggal lempar surat cerai. Selesai!

~xox~

"Yeobooo! Yeobooo! Yeobooo!" Seorang yeoja paruhbaya yang terlihat sangat cantik berlari disepanjang rumah mewahnya mencari sang suami yang entah ada dimana.

"Jangan berlari. Aku disini." Laki-laki tampan berketurunan China muncul dari arah dapur. "Waeyo Chulie?"

"Kau tau, aku senang sekali hari ini. Kyaaaaaa!" Heechul nama wanita cantik ini semakin histeris kesenangan. "Kibumie sudah kembali ke Korea!"

"Kibumie? Nuguya?" Tanya Hanggeng 'sang suami' dengan polos.

"Yak, masa kau lupa dengan calon menantu kita?! Kim Kibum." Heechul gemas hingga ingin menggeplak kepala suami tercintanya itu dengan sandal.

"Ahh.. putra Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sekolah di Amerika itu?"

"Ne! Dan mulai lusa Kibumie akan satu sekolah dengan uri Kyunie." Heechul membayangkan betapa tampannya Kibum setelah dewasa. Jaejoong benar-benar membawa kabar gembira yang membuat harinya sangat cerah. "Tapi yeobo, jangan sampai Kyunie tau, nanti dia ngamuk-ngamuk seperti dulu lagi. Kita harus merahasiakannya."

Hanggeng jadi bergidik ngeri mengingat tingkah laku anaknya 5 tahun yang lalu. Kyuhyun terus merengek berbulan-bulan, membuat telinganya sakit.

"Eomma! Kyunie pulaaaang~" Seorang remaja berwajah sangat manis dan berpipi chubby menggemaskan memasuki rumah mewah keluarga Cho.

Diruang keluarga Kyuhyun melihat eomma cantiknya bersama sang appa. Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Hanggeng rindu. "Tumben appa ada dirumah? Tapi Kyunie senang." Yap, Hanggeng memang jarang dirumah, dia biasa berpergian keluar negeri untuk mengurusi beberapa cabang agensi Entertainment yang dimiliki keluarga Cho.

"Jadi kau tidak senang kalau eomma yang ada dirumah?" Cibir Heechul sinis.

"Eomma galak seperti nenek sihir." Dengan kurang ajarnya Kyuhyun balas mencibir Heechul.

"Yak, anak setan kurang ajar!"

"Eomma kan ratu iblisnya." Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya pada Heechul.

Heechul bersumpah saat hamil dia tidak pernah ngidam yang aneh-aneh, tapi kenapa anaknya seperti titisan iblis begini. Heechul lupa kalau buah itu jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya, seharusnya dia berkaca diri.

"Aigooooo~ ujung bibirmu kenapa robek begini?" Tanya Hanggeng cemas melihat ujung bibir Kyuhyun yang sedikit terluka.

"Pasti dia bekelahi lagi!" Kyuhyun cengengesan. Dan dimulailah lagi adu debat antara anak setan dan ratu iblis yang tidak ada ujungnya. Hanggeng selaku kepala keluarga hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

~xox~

Ini hari minggu yang cerah, Kibum tidak ingin melewatkannya hanya dengan berdiam diri dirumah. Kibum ingin sekali menikmati kota Seoul yang sudah lama dia tinggalkan. Dari mulai Namsan Tower, Istana Gyeongbok, sungai Han, dan sekarang dirinya sedang berada dipusat perbelanjaan di daerah Myeongdong. Saat Kibum sedang memilih-milih jaket, tiba-tiba seorang nenek didekatnya berteriak 'Perampok!'. Tas yang dibawa si nenek direbut paksa dan perampoknya melarikan diri. Beberapa orang sudah berusaha mengejar, namun laki-laki berjaket hitam itu berlari sangat cepat. Kibum rasa dia bisa mengejar perampok itu dengan memotong jalan. Walaupun tempat ini sudah banyak berubah tapi Kibum masih hafal jalan-jalan yang ada di Myeongdong. Dulu waktu kecil dia hobby hunting jaket dan sepatu disini.

Kibum ikut mengejar, sampai akhirnya dia bisa mengimbangi lari perampok itu, sedikit lagi dia akan berhasil menangkap si perampok. Dipersimpangan jalan perampok itu berbelok ke kanan, tanpa ragu Kibum mengikutinya namun..

BRUUUGH

CHUP!

Kibum menabrak seseorang hingga terjatuh cukup keras dilantai. Adegan yang sangat cepat itu membuat keduanya terdiam mematung, bukan karna rasa sakit akibat berhantaman pada lantai, tapi karna bibir Kibum mendarat tepat di bibir orang yang dia tabrak.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

.

.

.

PLAAAAK!

.

.

.

Woooow.. ngga nyangka bakal dapet respon yang baik dari para readers. Kamsahamnida~ dan maaf belum bisa membalas review kalian satu persatu. Saya ini hiatus sudah cukup lama dari dunia perFF'an, selain sibuk kerja, kebetulan juga saya punya pasangan yang ngga suka Kpop apalagi Super Junior. Jadi ngga bisa bebas kaya dulu lagi, bebas nonton konser, koleksi-kolesi merchandise SUJU, bahkan nulis FF. Katanya bikin cemburu, agak berlebihan sih. *jd curcol* Lalu desember kemarin banyak bertaburan ff Kihyun couple disini, awalnya sih jujur ngga tertarik karna Kibum dan Kyuhyun kan ultimate uke sejak dulu. Tapi keppo juga dan akhirnya baca salah satu ff Kihyun. Ternyata mereka sangat cocok berpasangan! Kyaaaaaa~

Ini bukan ff dengan konflik yang serius, dan dibuatnya memang tidak ber-chapter. FF ini bentuknya lebih mirip drabble-drabble ringan seputar kehidupan Kihyun. Sementara bakal fokus ke ff Kihyun ini dulu, untuk lanjutan ff yang lain belum tau akan dilanjut kapan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Score**

 **Kyuhyun = 1 - 1 = Kibum**

~o~

Cast : Kihyun couple, Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun, and other.

.

Author : Shania9ranger

.

Disclaimer: Super Junior-TVXQ belong to SME, God, and them selves, but this story is mine.

.

.

.

PLAAAAK!

"YAK! Menyingkir dari tubuhku!"

Kibum dengan tampang idiotnya masih mematung. Otaknya tiba-tiba mengalami konslet.

"YAAAAAK! MENYINGKIR KAU DARI TUBUHKU, NAMJA MESUM!" Seorang namja berperawakan manis serta menggemaskan, menjambak brutal rambut Kibum. Pemuda berjawah datar itu hanya meringis menahan sakit.

"Rasakan! Rasakan! Rasakan!" Namja yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun ini semakin brutal menjambaki rambut Kibum. "Kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku. Ommoooo~ bibirku yang suci telah ternodai. KEMBALIKAN CIUMAN PERTAMAKU, NAMJA IDIOT!"

Kibum mencekal tangan Kyuhyun kuat hingga terlepas dari rambutnya yang sedang dijambak, menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun. Mimpi apa Kibum semalam? Gagal jadi superhero, dapat tamparan yang cukup membuat pipinya memerah bengkak, lalu dijambak, sekarang dicacimaki namja yang tidak ada manis-manisnya menurut Kibum.

"MWO?! Kau marah eoh? Ingin berkelahi denganku? Ayo!" Tantang Kyuhyun sengit.

Kibum malas menanggapi ocehan namja berisik dihadapannya ini. Dia langsung bertindak mencium bibir Kyuhyun -lagi- cepat.

Kyuhyun melolot kaget. "Ku kembalikan ciuman pertama menjijikanmu itu." Desis Kibum dingin dan jangan lupakan ekspresi datarnya yang menyebalkan.

BUUUGH!

"AAAARGH!" Teriak Kibum kesakitan, lalu berguling kesisi kanan Kyuhyun.

"DASAR NAMJA GILA! MATI KAU!" Kyuhyun menendang selakangan Kibum tepat mengenai little Kim. Wajahnya memerah menahan marah. Dia segera beranjak pergi tanpa menghiraukan namja yang masih mengerang kesakitan karena ulahnya.

~xox~

"Ommomooo~ Kibumie gwaenchanayo?" Panik Jaejoong melihat putranya yang terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. Seingatnya tadi pagi Kibum pamit untuk jalan-jalan keliling Seoul, lalu kenapa pulangnya berantakan begini.

"Hm. Gwaenchana."

"Pipimu bengkak begini. Aigoooo~ Kakimu juga kenapa?" Kibum berjalan agak terseok.

"Tidak apa-apa eomma, aku hanya jatuh tersandung tadi." Tidak mungkin Kibum katakan jika dirinya tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang, lalu menciumnya, dan berakhir dengan little Kimnya yang ditendang. Mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya? Bisa-bisa dia dijadikan bahan olok-olokan oleh sang eomma.

"Eomma akan panggilkan dokter."

"Aniya! Aku hanya butuh istirahat."

"Tapiii.."

Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Jaejoong lagi, Kibum menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya. "Aiiish…, anak itu tidak pernah berubah. Sok kuat."

Sesampainya dikamar Kibum langsung merebahkan dirinya diranjang. Agak meringis sakit karna area selangkangannya masih teras sangat ngilu. Kibum merutuki namja yang telah tega menendang little Kimnya. "Kalau sampai ketemu lagi dengannya, akan ku balas." Desis Kibum mengepalkan tangannya marah.

Ahh.., mungkin berendam air dingin bisa mengurangi rasa sakit pada little Kimnya. Yup, itu ide bagus.

~xox~

Hari ini Kibum mulai bersekolah di Paran High School, tempat dimana calon pendampingnya juga menimba ilmu. Cho Kyuhyun. Kibum ingat ucapan Jaejong tadi pagi saat sarapan, sang eomma bilang dia pasti akan langsung terpesona bertemu dengan namja akan dinikahinya itu. Jaejoong berpesan agar Kibum segera mencari Kyuhyun dijajaran anak kelas 1. Disisi lain Kibum juga penasaran dengan bocah gembul berisik yang kini telah beranjak dewasa. Siapa tau setelah dewasa bocah itu jadi cantik jelita, lemah lembut, dan terutama tidak berisik lagi. Who knows.

Di sekolah barunya Kibum diterima sangat baik. Wajah tampan serta penampilan yang sempurna menjadikan Kibum idola baru di sekolah. Banyak yeoja maupun namja berstatus uke langsung jatuh hati padanya. Teman sebangku Kibum yang baru juga sangat membantunya memberitahu banyak hal tentang Paran High School. Namanya Lee Donghae. Kibum rasa dia akan cocok dengan laki-laki yang suka dipanggil ikan nemo ini. Donghae namja yang baik, sedikit polos, dan murah senyum.

Pada jam istirahat Donghae mengajak Kibum berkeliling sekolah. Menunjukan banyak tempat yang ada di sekolah ini, dari mulai perpustakaan, kantin, ruang guru, laboratorium, aula utama, sampai taman yang ada dibelakang sekolah. Donghae juga memberitahu peraturan-peraturan yang ada di sekolah.

Saat keduanya berada dilapangan basket, dari arah berlawanan Kibum melihat 3 orang siswa yang sedang berjalan sambil bercanda.

"Kau lihat mereka?" Donghae menunjuk ke arah mereka.

"Hm."

"Mereka adalah berandalan sekolah yang selalu buat onar. Jangan pernah kau dekati mereka atau kau akan kena masalah." Ujar Donghae serius.

Kibum menatap ketiganya seksama, dan sepertinya dia tidak asing dengan namja manis bersurai coklat yang ada diantara ketiganya. Dia ingat, itu namja manis yang tidak sengaja ditabraknya kemarin. Yup benar, namja itu yang telah membuat little Kimnya sakit sampai sekarang. Kibum diam-diam menyeringai kejam.

"Dan kau jangan sampai tertipu dengan namja manis yang ditengah itu!" Kata Donghae memperingati Kibum.

"Wae?"

"Karna wajahnya saja yang manis bak malaikat, tapi kelakuannya seperti titisan iblis. Dia adalah otak dari segala keonaran yang terjadi di sekolah. Dan ku dengar bukan hanya di sekolah saja, tapi diluar pun mereka selalu berulah." Donghae sedikit bebisik pada Kibum.

"Donghae, yang disana itu guru Han bukan?" Kibum menunjuk seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang mensehati seorang siswa tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Donghae mengikuti arah pandang Kibum. "Ne."

"Kau bilang guru Han adalah guru yang paling galak yang ada di sekolah ini kan?" Tanya Kibum lagi.

Donghae mengangguk. "Waeyo?"

Kibum tidak menjawab, dia hanya menyeringai. Membuat Donghae sedikit bergidik ngeri sekaligus curiga dengan apa yanga akan dilakukan oleh teman barunya ini.

"Kau tunggu disini sebentar." Pinta Kibum seperti sebuah perintah.

~xox~

Kibum mengambil sebuah bola basket yang ada dilapangan tersebut, lalu berjalan mendekati ketiga namja berandalan yang diceritakan Donghae tadi. Dan dengan sengaja Kibum menyenggolkan bahunya pada salah satu namja bertubuh paling kurus diantara yang lain.

"Hei, kau jalan tidak pakai mata eoh?!" Ujar si namja kurus sewot.

"Bodoh, jalan itu pakai kaki bukan mata." Kibum menatap datar pada ketiganya.

"Mwo?! Berani sekali kau pada kami. Apa kau tidak tau kami ini siapa eoh?" Kali ini manja yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata yang berbicara.

"Kumpulan sampah masyarakat!" Jawab Kibum santai.

"Yak! Jaga ucapanmu." Namja manis bersurai coklat melangkah maju mendekati Kibum.

'Akhirnya terpancing juga kau.' Batin Kibum puas.

"Tunggu, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu. Aaaah.., kau namja yang kemarin menabrakku kan?" Kyuhyun menjentikan jarinya ketika mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya kehilangan ciuman pertamanya. "Belum kapok dengan tendanganku kemarin? Atau kau memang namja mesum yang terobsesi padaku? Tidak menyangka kau akan mengikutiku di sekolah." Remeh Kyuhyun.

Kibum hanya menyeringai. Lalu dia melemparkan bola basket yang ada ditangannya kuat mengarah kepada seorang guru yang letaknya hanya beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

DUUUAGH!

Lemparan Kibum tepat sasaran. Bolanya mendarat keras mengenai kepala guru Han. "YAAAK! SIAPA YANG BERANI MELEMPAR BOLA INI PADAKU?!" Murka sang guru berbalik menatap keempat siswa yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

Kibum langsung menunjuk Kyuhyun. "Dia songsaengnim."

Kyuhyun dan kedua temannya melotot kaget. "MWOO?!"

Guru Han berjalan cepat kearah Kyuhyun dkk. "Jadi kau yang melempar bola ini, CHO KYUHYUN!" Geram guru Han menahan marah.

"A…aniya! Bu…bukan aku yang melempar, tapi DIA!" Tunjuk Kyuhyun pada Kibum.

"KAUUU…sudah melempar kepalaku dengan bola, sekarang malah menuduh orang lain?! TIDAK AKAN KU BIARKAN KAU LOLOS KALI INI. SINI, KAU IKUT DENGANKU! KALIAN BERDUA JUGA." Guru Han menjewer telinga Kyuhyun kuat , lalu menyeretnya entah kemana. Dan kedua teman Kyuhyun mengikutinya dibelakang.

'Cho Kyuhyun?' Kibum sungguh tidak menyangka kalau namja -yang tidak ada manis-manisnya menurut Kibum- itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun calon istrinya.

Donghae menghampiri Kibum. "Aiiish.., kau kenapa cari gara-gara dengan mereka? Setelah ini tamatlah riwayatmu, Kim Kibum." Kibum hanya mengedikan bahunya cuek. "Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas."

Kibum belum juga beranjak dari tempatnya, dia masih menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"I got you, Cho Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

Happy weekend semua!

Terimakasih sebelumnya untuk review di "Broken Promise". Kalau kemarin ada yang bertanya "apakah author sudah menikah?", jawabannya saya belum menikah tapi sudah bertunangan. Rencana sih akan diresmikan tahun ini, doakan ya. Dan Hai Yol! Ngga nyangka dirimu review. Dari jamannya masih jadi author Sjff2010 sampai sekarang, dirimu tetap eksis didunia perFFan ya.

Terakhir..., menurut kalian enakan Kyuhyun atau Kibum yang tetindas?


	4. Chapter 4

**The Beginning**

~o~

Cast : Kihyun couple, Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun, and other.

.

Author : Shania9ranger

.

Disclaimer: Super Junior-TVXQ belong to SME, God, and them selves, but this story is mine.

.

.

.

"Kalian ku hukum lari mengelilingi lapangan sekolah sebanyak 20 putaran!" Perintah guru Han pada Kyuhyun, Minho, dan Changmin.

"M...MWOOO?" Sentak ketiganya kompak.

"Kenapa, masih kurang? Kalau begitu aku tambah dengan membersihkan toilet sepulang sekolah nanti, arraseo. Ahh… dan kalau kalian sampai kabur dari hukuman, akan ku adukan peristiwa ini kepada orang tua kalian."

"Tapi songsaenim…" Kyuhyun hendak membela diri, namun ucapannya langsung dipotong oleh guru Han. "Tidak ada tapi-tapian, CEPAT LAKSANAKAN SEKARANG JUGAAA!"

* * *

-5 jam kemudian-

Ketiganya melaksanakan hukuman tanpa melarikan diri. Kalau sudah bawa-bawa orang tua jelas ketiganya takut apalagi Kyuhyun, dia bergidik ngeri membayangkan sang eomma mengulitinya hidup-hidup dan membakar kekasih tercintanya, PSP. Jadi disinilah mereka sekarang ditoilet namja.

"Haaah... AKU CAPEK!" Changmin membanting kain pelnya kasar.

"Aiiiiish… ini gara-gara namja sialan itu." Gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Kita harus beri pelajaran padanya!" Minho mengompori Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

"Tenang, kita akan membalasnya dua kali lipat. Chwang, cari tau siapa namja itu." Kyuhyun menyeringai iblis. 'Habis kau!'

"Itu pasti, tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan mencari tau siapa dia yang berani cari gara-gara dengan kita." Minho mengangguk setuju. "Sudah sore, ayo pulang! Aku lapaaaar~" Ujar Changmin nelangsa.

~xox~

"Aku pulang." Kibum memasuki mansion mewah milik keluarga Kim.

"Hai Bum, appa merindukanmu!" Pria tegap yang tidak kalah tampan dengan Kibum, Yunho -ayah Kibum- memeluk sang putra begitu erat melepas rindu. "Kau sudah besar sekarang." Yunho mengacak rambut Kibum gemas.

"Appa hentikan."

"Aiiiish… sikap dinginmu tidak berubah ternyata." Kibum memutar bola matanya malas mendengar sindiran sang appa.

"Kibumie sudah pulang." Jaejoong baru keluar dari dapur. "Bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah?"

"Baik." Kibum mendudukan diri di sofa ruang keluarga, disusul Jaejoong yang duduk di sebelah kanan Kibum dan Yunho disebelah kirinya.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Kyunie?" Tanya Jaejoong antusias. "Hm." Kibum hanya bergumam cuek sambil melepaskan dasinya.

"Lalu?"

"Biasa saja."

"Apanya yang biasa saja, dia itu manis Kibumie. Eomma dan appa saja gemas melihatnya." Jaejoong kecewa dengan reaksi Kibum yang terlalu cuek.

"Tapi aku tidak."

Lama-lama Jaejoong geram juga mendengar jawaban putranya yang super irit bicara ini. "Sudahlah Boo, cinta bisa tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu." Yunho menengahi perdebatan antara ibu dan anak itu.

"Kau benar Yunie. Dan yang pasti perjodohan ini harus segera diresmikan."

Kibum mendelik tak percaya dengan ucapan sang eomma. "Aku kan masih sekolah eomma."

"Kalian bisa bertunangan dulu." Kekeuh Jaejoong.

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada penolakan Kibum. Atau kau ingin melihat eomma bunuh diri didepan matamu eoh?" Kibum mendesah pasrah. "Bulan depan kau berulang tahun yang ke 17 kan? Kalau begitu pertunangannya kita lakukan saat ulang tahunmu saja.

"Terserah." Kibum beranjak dari sofa menuju tangga, meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya begitu saja.

"Itu baru anak eomma."

~xox~

"Namanya Kim Kibum, anak baru di sekolah ini." Changmin menjelaskan hasil informasi yang dia dapat.

"Ahh.. pantas saja dia tidak tau siapa kita." Ujar Minho yang sibuk memakan snack milik Changmin.

"Yup, kemarin hari pertamanya masuk sekolah. Katanya dia pindahan dari Amerika. Anak kelas 2-A. Untuk sementara hanya itu informasi yang aku dapat."

"Jadi dia senior kita ya. Baiklah karena dia yang memulai, kita buat dia tersiksa di sekolah ini." Kyuhyun tersenyum sumringah pada kedua sahabatnya. "Misi pertama, kita ambil tasnya lalu hancurkan buku-buku milik si Kibum sialan itu. Dengan begitu dia akan dimarahi guru dan tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti pelajaran alias diusir dari kelas."

"Hanya itu?! Kita bisa langsung menghajarnya." Saran Minho.

"Jangan, kita siksa dia pelan-pelan." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan aura iblisnya.

"Ide bagus Kyu." Changmin mengacungkan jempol.

Jam istirahat geng Kyuline -Kyuhyun, Changmin & Minho- melengang menuju kelas Kibum. Kelas yang berada dilantai dua gedung sekolahan ini terlihat sepi. Jelas sebagian besar murid pasti sedang berada dikantin untuk memenuhi hasrat lapar mereka. Ketiganya dengan santai memasuki kelas 2-A, lalu mencari tempat duduk Kibum.

"Kyu disini." Dan Changmin yang menemukan buku catatan bertuliskan 'Kim Kibum' disebuah meja urutan paling belakang dekat jendela yang menghadap ke halaman sekolah.

"Kim Kibum, I got you." Senyum manis -ahh lebih tepat seringai iblis tercetak indah dibibir Kyuhyun.

Seusai jam istirahat Kibum memang tidak menemukan tas miliknya, tapi dia sudah menduga kalau ini adalah ulah Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya. Kibum tetap stay cool. Dia tidak peduli dengan buku-buku yang menjadi media utama dalam ngajar-mengajar di sekolah. Otaknya sudah jenius, apa yang ada didalam buku-buku pelajaran itu sudah Kibum simpan baik-baik di dalam kepalanya.

Donghae sendiri selaku teman sebangku Kibum sudah panik, dia takut temannya dimarahi guru dan diusir dari kelas. Nyatanya hal yang ditakutkan Donghae tidak terjadi. Guru memang sempat memarahi Kibum karna dia tidak mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya. Menganggap Kibum meremehkan pelajaran yang akan diajarkan saat itu, Matematika. Sebagai gantinya sang guru menyuruh Kibum mengerjakan 10 soal matematika tersulit untuk tingkat kelas 2 senior high school. Niatnya sih ingin memberi hukuman sekaligus mempermalukan Kibum. Namun dengan santai Kibum mengerjakan 10 soal tersebut tanpa kesulitan sedikit pun dan jawabannya benar semua, membuat sang guru dan seisi kelasnya terperangah kagum. Alhasil Kibum tidak jadi diusir dari kelas, justru mendapat pujian.

-mission failed-

~xox~

Kyuhyun kesal. Untuk pertama kalinya misi membully Kyuline gagal. Ternyata pemuda yang telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya itu memiliki otak yang cerdas. Tapi dengan begini Kyuhyun jadi makin semangat untuk membully Kibum di hari-hari berikutnya.

Mission 2 :

 **Siram dengan air.**

Di lantai 3 gedung sekolah geng Kyuline sedang memantau, mencari-cari seseorang yang menjadi target mereka dibawah sana. Changmin sudah menyiapkan seember air.

"Itu dia!" Minho melihat Kibum berjalan tidak jauh dari posisi Kyuline berada.

"Changmin siap-siap!" Kyuhyun melihat Kibum berhenti tepat dibawah mereka untuk menyapa seoarang murid. "1.. 2.. 3.. SIRAM!"

BYUUUUUR

"YAK! SIAPA YANG BERANI MENYIRAM AIR KEPADA KEPALA SEKOLAH?!" Teriakan guru Han membahana.

Ketiganya melotot kaget. Pasalnya yang tersiram bukanlah target mereka, melainkan kepala sekolah yang tadi menggantikan posisi Kibum. Dan Kibum sendiri sudah melenggang pergi bersama temannya.

"GAWAT... Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi dari sini sebelum ketahuan si tua bangka itu. CEPAAAT!" Ujar Changmin menarik dua sahabatnya.

-mission 2 : failed-

~xox~

Mission 3 :

 **Hancurkan seragam olahraga.**

"Kim Kibum, kau tidak memakai seragam olahragamu?" Guru Park menegur Kibum yang datang ke lapangan olahraga tanpa mengenakan seragam olahraganya. Guru cantik dengan body atletis ini menatap kibum tajam.

"Maaf songsaenim, baju olahragaku hilang." Kibum sedikit menundukan kepalanya. Bukan karna takut, tapi ia sedang berfikir. 'Ini pasti ulah si bocah berisik itu lagi.'

"Hilang?"

"Ne." Tanpa sengaja Kibum memancarkan aura tampannya saat menatap guru Park.

'Aigooooo~ anak ini tampan sekali.' Batin guru Park yang terpesona pada Kibum. "Baiklah kali ini ku maafkan. Minggu depan saat jam pelajaran olahraga kau sudah harus memakainya, arraseo!" Padahal sebelumnya guru Park sudah siap memarahi dan menghukum Kibum, tapi mana tega dia menghukum murid tampan dihadapannya ini. Kibum hanya mengangguk.

-mission 3 : failed-

* * *

"Dia lolos lagi dari hukuman?" Minho duduk disamping Changmin, sedangkan Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan PSP dihadapannya. "Guru Park bukannya terkenal disiplin ya? Kita semua tau guru Park paling tidak suka jika ada murid yang tidak memakai seragam olahraga saat jam pelajaran olahraga kan?"

Changmin mengangkat bahu tidak tau. "Sepertinya dia tidak bisa kita remehkan."

Ctek!

Kyuhyun mempause gamenya kasar. "Kita tidak boleh menyerah! Masih banyak cara untuk membully-nya."

Alhasil setiap hari Kyuline selalu berulah mengerjai pemuda berwajah datar menyebalkan itu -menurut Kyuhyun, dari membuang meja dan bangku milik Kibum, melemparnya dengan telur busuk, sampai menaruh obat sakit perut pada makanan yang dipesan Kibum di kantin. Dan hebatnya pemuda berwajah tampan bak pangeran itu selalu bisa lolos dari ulah jail Kyuline.

~xox~

Di Kantin

Terlihat Kibum dan Donghae membawa nampan makanan sambil mencari meja kosong.

"Kibum, meja diujung sana kosong." Donghae menunjuk meja yang ada di ujung kantin.

"Hm." Kibum mengikuti Donghae yang sudah berjalan lebih dahulu. Dari kejauhan Kibum melihat Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya sedang bersenda gurau. Kibum dengan cuek dan santai melewati meja Kyuline. Namun..

BRUUUUK!

Kyuhyun dengan sengaja menjegal kaki Kibum yang sedang lewat. Kibum jatuh tersungkur dan semua makanannya tumpah berserakan dilantai. "Uups!"

Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Minho tertawa senang. Kibum bangkit berdiri menatap Kyuhyun datar. "Wae?" Kyuhyun ikut berdiri menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya dengan angkuh. Kibum diam.

Kyuhyun yang jengah ditatap Kibum mengambil segelas lemon tea yang ada di meja lalu menuangkannya tepat diatas kepala Kibum sambil tersenyum senang. "Dasar pecundang." Kibum tetap tak bergerak dan masih menatap Kyuhyun intens.

"Ayo kembali ke kelas. Nafsu makanku hilang melihat si pecundang ini." Ujar Kyuhyun pada Changmin dan Minho. Namun baru akan melangkahkan kakinya sebuah tangan sudah mencekal pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun lalu menariknya kuat berbalik menghadap Kibum.

CHUP!

Kibum mencium bibir Kyuhyun kasar, bahkan melumatnya berkali-kali. Kyuhyun melotot kaget. Semua siswa yang ada di kantin itu ikut tercengang, tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat saat ini. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah, menahan marah sekaligus malu. Dia berusaha berontak, namun tenaga Kibum yang merengkuh tubuhnya jauh lebih kuat. Kemudian tangan kiri Kibum yang bebas menahan tengkuk kepala Kyuhyun memperdalam ciuman. Selang beberapa menit berciuman panas, akhirnya Kibum melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyuhyun.

BUUUGH!

Kyuhyun memukul wajah Kibum dengan bogem mentahnya. Sakit? Ya jelas sakit. Kyuhyun memukulnya sekuat tenaga. Kibum bahkan hampir tersungkur dilantai -lagi. Kibum yang sudah muak dengan tingkah Kyuhyun balas menerjangnya. Dan adu jotos antara Kibum dan Kyuhyun pun dimulai. Keduanya saling memukul. Sedangkan yang lain, tidak ada yang berani memisahkan mereka.

~xox~

"Heechul eonni?"

"Jaejoongie?"

Dua orang wanita cantik ini tidak sengaja bertemu dikoridor Paran High School.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya Heechul.

"Ahh… tadi pihak sekolah menelponku perihal Kibumie. Eonnie sendiri?" Jaejoong balik bertanya.

"Kyunie sepertinya buat ulah. Aish… anak itu selalu bikin masalah." Heechul memijit pangkal hidungnya, stres.

Jaejoong terkikik. "Wajar eonni, Kyunie kan masih anak-anak."

Sesampainya didepan ruang kepala sekolah, Heechul dan Jaejoong dipersilahkan masuk. Keduanya sempat saling tatap bingung karena memasuki ruangan yang sama.

"Kyunie, kau berkelahi lagi?" Cecar Heechul seketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang lebam dimana-mana. PLETAK! Heechul menjitak kepala Kyuhyun kejam.

"Sakiiiit eomma!" Protes Kyuhyun. 'Anaknya terluka bukannya disayang-sayang malah dijitak. Eomma kejam.' Batin Kyuhyun nelangsa.

"Aigooo~ Kibumie wajahmu kenapa bisa begini sayang?" Jaejoong buru-buru menghampiri Kibumie yang tak kalah berantakannya dengan Kyuhyun. Menyentuh lebam yang ada diwajah putranya, membuat ringisan sakit keluar dari bibir Kibum. Jaejoong menatap sedih bahkan hampir menangis.

"Eomma tidak usah berlebihan." Kibum malu juga melihat Jaejoong yang hendak memeluknya.

"Ehem!" Dehaman seseorang menyadarkan adegan kedua ibu dan anak itu "Maaf, anda nyonya Cho dan nyonya Kim?" Heechul dan Jaejoong mengangguk. "Mari silahkan duduk."

Keduanya mendudukan diri di sofa nyaman yang ada di ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Kibum dan Kyuhyun masih tetap berdiri.

"Sebelumnya saya minta maaf telah mengganggu waktu nyonya Cho dan nyonya Kim. Tapi karena ini perihal tentang kelakuan anak kalian, terpaksa saya memanggil kalian kesini." Heechul dan Jaejoong khusyu mendengar penuturan sang kepala sekolah. "Kyuhyun dan Kibum berkelahi di kantin saat jam istirahat tadi."

"Mwo?!" Ujar Heechul dan Jaejoong kompak.

"Kami pihak sekolah tidak akan memberikan hukuman skorsing kepada anak kalian, namun mohon kalian menasehati Kyuhyun dan Kibum agar kejadian seperti ini tidak terulang lagi." Ujar kepala sekolah bijaksana.

"Saya selaku eomma dari Cho Kyuhyun meminta maaf kepada pihak sekolah atas kelakuan nakal anak ini." Heechul membungkuk setengah badan.

"Saya juga minta maaf dan hal seperti ini tidak akan terulang lagi." Jaejoong ikut membungkukan badan didepan kepala sekolah.

"Terimakasih atas pengertiannya. Kalau begitu nyonya Cho dan nyonya Kim sudah boleh pulang, dan kalian berdua juga pulanglah obati luka kalian." Ucap kepala sekolah ramah.

~xox~

Sekeluarnya dari ruang kepala sekolah, baik Heechul maupun Jaejoong menjewer putra mereka masing-masing.

"Kenapa kau berkelahi dengan Kibum?" Amuk Heechul tidak tau tempat.

"Yak! Eomma sakiiiiiiit." Kyuhyun berusahan melepaskan jeweran Heechul, yang sakit luar biasa. "Kalau telingaku sampai putus bagaimana?"

"Kibumie kenapa kau balas memukul Kyuhyun?" Kibum tidak protes saat Jaejoong menjewernya tapi dia tidak terima sang eomma justru membela bocah berisik itu. "Dia yang memulai duluan."

"Kau seharusnya mengalah pada Kyunie."

"Sudahlah Joongie, kasihan Kibum. Yang salah itu bocah nakal ini." Heechul sedikit menoyor kepala Kyuhyun. "Aigooo~ calon menantuku yang tampan jadi babak belur begini." Beda perlakuan, Heechul justru mengusap pipi Kibum sayang.

"Eomma, yang anakmu kan aku!" Kyuhyun menngerucutkan bibirnya, sebal.

"Aiiih… imutnya calon menantuku." Jaejoong memeluk Kyuhyun gemas.

Kyuhyun yang semula tidak menyadari, akhirnya mencerna perkataan Heechul dan wanita yang berstatus eomma dari Kim Kibum ini dengan baik. "Maksud eomma apa dengan calon menantu?" Tanya Kyuhyun polos.

"Anak bodoh, sudah jelas kan Kibum akan menikah denganmu kelak, otomatis dia calon menantu eomma." Ujar Heechul kalem.

"Mwo?! Me-me… menikah… dengannya?!" Kyuhyun menunjuk Kibum lalu menatap horor sang eomma. Yang ditunjuk justru tidak berekspresi sama sekali.

"Ne." Heechul mendelik tajam. "Yak! Jangan bilang kau lupa dengan Kim Kibum dan soal perjodohan dengan keluarga Kim?"

"Bu… bukannya sudah dibatalkan?"

"Tidak akan dibatalkan dan tidak akan pernah batal." Jaejoong tersenyum senang. "Sudahlah eonnie, sebaiknya kita pulang kasihan Kyunie."

"Arraseo." Heechul menarik Kyuhyun yang terlihat syok mengetahui ternyata Kibum yang selama ini dibully-nya adalah anak dari keluarga Kim yang akan dijodohkan dengannya dulu.

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas ke arah Kibum, tak disangka Kibum juga menatapnya dengan seringaian puas.

'Ottoke.'

~xox~

Pagi cerah dengan sinar matahari yang hangat menyambut seorang pemuda bersurai ikal lembut kecoklatan yang sedang menunggu di halte Bus. Sejak bangun tidur wajahnya sudah ditekuk sedemikian rupa, bibirnya mengerucut sesekali mengumpati namja yang dia benci di sekolah, Kim Kibum. Belum lagi dengan hukuman yang Heechul berikan, tidak ada fasilitas mobil dan dikuranginya uang jajan Kyuhyun, membuat bibir pemuda itu semakin mengerucut. Dia terpaksa harus naik Bus menuju sekolahnya. -Oh God, bersyukurlah Cho Kyuhyun karena eomma mu yang keji itu tidak menyita PSP kesayanganmu juga.

Untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun sebenarnya ini masih terlalu pagi berangkat ke sekolah, biasanya dia datang saat bell masuk berdering atau sengaja datang terlambat. Kyuhyun muak terlalu lama berada dirumah, eommanya sejak kemarin tidak berhenti memarahinya.

"Ini gara-gara Kim Kibum sialan itu!"

Bus datang. Kyuhyun memilih duduk dibangku paling belakang dekat jendela. Daripada dia marah-marah terus membuat wajahnya tidak tampan lagi, lebih baik Kyuhyun menyumpal telinganya dengan headshet dan mendengarkan lagu-lagu favoritnya. Sesampainya Bus di halte seberang sekolah, Kyuhyun turun. Menatap gedung sekolah dengan malas. Dia melangkahkan kakinya santai menyeberang jalan. Bodohnya dia tidak menyadari sebuah sedan sedang melaju kecang tepat kearah Kyuhyun.

TTTIIIIIIIINNNNN!

Mobil sedan itu semakin mendekat dan Kyuhyun masih belum menyadarinya.

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

Samar Kyuhyun seperti mendengar ada suara yang memanggilnya, dia melepaskan headshet.

TTTIIIIIIIIIINNN! TTTIIIIIIIIIIIINNN!

Kyuhyun kaget bukan main melihat sebuah sedan melaju tak terkendali kearahnya. Dia tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi, otaknya serasa membeku. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu hanya menutup mata pasrah.

'Apakah ini akhir hidupku, Tuhan?'

.

.

.

Maaf ya kalau updatenya agak lama. Sebenarnya sudah pingin di publish dari minggu kemarin, tapi gara-gara ngurusin tuan muda yang lagi manja banget akhirnya dipending dulu. Minggu kemarin habis kecelakaan doi, sempet dirawat juga. *jadi curcol*

Terimakasih reviewnya, dan maaf belum bisa balas satu-persatu. Buat yang minta supaya lebih panjang, sudah saya panjangin ya. Mudah-mudahn tidak membosankan.

Ahh.. adakah disini yang sudah nonton drama jadulnya Kibum oppa?

Sharp 2, Rainbow Romance, atau Chunja's Happy Events?

Chapter depan pingin deh bikin kuis seru-seruan buat para readers, tentu ada hadiahnya. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. Dan lanjut atau tidaknya tergantung kalian. *senyumevil


	5. Chapter 5

**Accident**

~o~

Cast : Kihyun couple, Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun, and other.

.

Author : Shania9ranger

.

Disclaimer: Super Junior-TVXQ belong to SME, God, and them selves, but this story is mine.

.

.

.

"CHO KYUHYUN AWAS!"

Minho yang baru turun dari bus yang berbeda, melihat Kyuhyun menyeberang tanpa sadar kalau ada sebuah mobil sedan melaju ke arahnya. Tidak, dia tidak akan sempat menyelamatkan sahabatnya itu. Jaraknya terlalu jauh. 'Tuhan, selamatkan dia.'

Kyuhyun sudah menutup matanya pasrah. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mendorong tubuhnya lalu memeluknya erat. Kedua tubuh tersebut terhempas dan berguling beberapa saat ke pinggir jalan.

CKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! BRAAAAAAAAK!

Kyuhyun perlahan membuka mata. Nafasnya memburu tak beraturan. 'Apa aku sudah mati?' Batinnya setengah sadar. "Uuugh…" Samar-samar ia mendengar lenguhan seseorang yang memeluknya.

"Kyu gwaenchana?" Minho menghampiri Kyuhyun, membantu namja itu untuk bangun. Kyuhyun menyerngit bingung. Dan akhirnya dia sadar kalau dirinya sedang berada didekapan dada bidang milik seseorang. "Yak! Cho Kyuhyun gwaenchana?" Tanya Minho sekali lagi. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, dia masih syok. Ternyata dirinya selamat dari maut. Mobil sedan yang hampir merenggut nyawanya itu beralih menabrak tiang listrik tak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun terhempas.

Seseorang yang menolong Kyuhyun ikut bangun, mendudukan dirinya di aspal. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang luka?" Suara berat khas seseorang yang ia benci terdengar tepat disamping telinganya. "KAU?!" Kyuhyun tersentak kaget melihat si Kim es muka datar menyebalkan Kibum yang begitu dekat. Bahkan Kyuhyun dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Kibum menerpa wajahnya. Dia begitu benci pada wajah itu. "JAUH-JAUH DARI KU, SIALAN!" Kyuhyun mendorong kuat tubuh Kibum yang ada dihadapannya hingga punggung namja itu membentur aspal lagi.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini, Kyu." Minho membantu Kyuhyun berdiri. Kibum menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

~xox~

Sesampainya di kelas Minho langsung memberikan Kyuhyun air minum. "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Minho itu sahabat yang perhatian, dia akan selalu memperhatikan kondisi sahabat-sahabatnya sekecil apa pun. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Namja yang dijuluki evil ini sepertinya masih agak syok. "Kalau kau masih lemas, lebih baik istirahat diruang kesehatan saja."

"Aniyo, aku tidak apa-apa." Minho menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. "Sungguh."

"Arraseo, kalau ada yang sakit beritahu aku." Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat.

"Si tiang listrik itu belum datang?"

"Sepertinya dia datang terlambat."

Selama jam pelajaran Kyuhyun tidak fokus dengan apa yang disampaikan oleh guru. Entah kenapa pikirannya terus melayang ke kejadian tadi pagi. Dan itu tertuju pada sebuah nama, Kim Kibum. Kyuhyun pikir kenapa dia begitu jahat mendorong Kibum. Padahal namja itu lah yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Seharusnya Kyuhyun berterimakasih banyak pada Kibum, bukan malah mencaci maki dan mendorongnya kasar. Kalau Kibum tadi tidak menyelamatkannya, bisa jadi saat ini ia hanyalah tinggal sebuah nama. Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri membayangkannya, dia belum ingin mati muda, dosanya masih terlalu banyak, dan lagi Kyuhyun tak mau masuk neraka.

"Kyu, lihat itu. Changmin sedang dihukum guru Han." Minho terkikik geli melihat Changmin yang dihukum lari mengitari lapangan sekolah. Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum sebentar lalu ingat pada Kibum lagi. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah, tapi untuk bilang terimakasih dan maaf harga dirinya masih terlalu tinggi. 'Mana sudi aku minta maaf pada es muka datar itu'

"Hei, kau kenapa? Melamun terus." Tepukan dibahunya menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunan. Pemuda berpipi chubby menggemaskan itu hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

~xox~

"Ayo ke kantin! Aku lapar. Dihukum guru Han membuat perutku berkonser ria." Minho memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ocehan hiperbola khas Sim Changmin. "Siapa suruh kau terlambat?" Changmin memanyun bibirnya yang tidak ada imut-imutnya sama sekali bagi Minho. "Ck… sesekali datang terlambat kan tidak masalah." Bela Changmin.

"Kalau begitu kau pantas mendapat hukuman dari guru Han." Ujar Minho tersenyum remeh. Percayalah walaupun Minho salah satu murid nakal, tapi dia tidak pernah sekali pun terlambat datang ke sekolah.

Kyuhyun baru akan mau menyela perdebatan di antara Changmin dan Minho, sebelum ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Kyuhyun melihat caller id si penelpon.

-Ratu Iblis is calling-

"Wae eomma?"

"Yak! Dasar bocah iblis, kau tidak bisa menyapa eomma-mu lebih sopan?!" Sembur Heechul yang tidak terima dengan sapaan anaknya itu.

"Eomma, ini jam istirahat dan aku sudah lapar. Cepat katakan ada apa?" Kyuhyun masih kesal pada appa dan eommanya yang ternyata tidak membatalkan perjodohan dengan keluarga Kim. Dia merasa telah dibohongi oleh keluarganya sendiri.

"Aiiiish… bocah ini." Heechul mendesah pasrah, dia mengakui Kyuhyun memang anaknya. Mulut Kyuhyun mewarisi mulutnya yang tajam. Jadi tidak heran kalau perkataan anaknya sama tajamnya dengan mulut Heechul. "Cih… eomma hanya ingin memberi peringatan padamu. Jangan berani-beraninya kau menyentuh calon menantu eomma yang tampan itu lagi, ne!"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Ternyata eommanya repot-repot menelpon hanya untuk hal tidak penting seperti ini. "Kalian duluan saja ke kantin, nanti aku menyusul." Changmin dan Minho mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun menuju kantin.

"Yak! Kau tidak mendengarkan ucapanku?!" Heechul merasa diabaikan.

"Aku dengar eommaaa…"

"Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Kibum karena ulahmu, akan aku kuliti kau hidup-hidup lalu ku jadikan santapan Heebum." Ancam Heechul lagi. Heebum itu kucing kesayangan sang eomma yang sangat menyukai segala jenis daging, mungkin termasuk daging miliknya.

Kyuhyun jadi bergidik ngeri. "Eommaaa, aku kan anak mu. Masa tega menguliti anaknya sendiri."

"Terserah. Makanya jangan buat masalah lagi pada calon menantu-KU, arraseo!"

"Ne… Ne… Ne…" Kyuhyun yang kesal akhirnya mematikan sambungan telpon sepihak. Tidak peduli Heechul akan mengamuk saat dia pulang nanti. Kesal juga mengetahui sang eomma lebih sayang pada orang lain ketimbang anaknya sendiri.

Bayangan itu muncul lagi di kepalanya. 'Apa aku harus mengucapkan terimakasih dan minta maaf padanya ya?' Batin Kyuhyun. 'Ahh… tidak-tidak, harga diri seorang Cho Kyuhyun sangatlah tinggi!' Tapi… sudahlah, Kyuhyun tidak mau ambil pusing lagi soal Kim Kibum itu.

* * *

-Disisi lain-

Changmin dan Minho sedang menyantap makan siang mereka dengan lahap. "Bosaaan~" Minho tidak ambil pusing tetap melanjutkan makan. "Minho, hari ini kita belum mengerjai si senior muka datar itu kan?" Minho hanya mengangguk pelan, dirinya masih fokus pada makanan yang sedang dilahapnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita sedikit mengerjainya nanti?"

"Kita tunggu Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu." Ujar Minho santai.

"Aiiiish… kau kan tau sendiri kalau Ratu Iblis itu menelpon pasti akan menceramahinya panjang x lebar. Kelamaan."

"Lalu mau mu apa?"

"Kita berdua saja yang mengerjainya. Kebetulan aku ada ide, gimana?"

"Baiklah."

~xox~

"Kibum, kau sakit?" Tanya Donghae sedikit khawatir. Saat ini Donghae dan Kibum sedang berada dikantin, tentunya untuk makan siang. Hanya saja mereka agak telat 20 menit sejak bell istirahat berdering, tadi Donghae minta ditemani ke perpustakaan dulu untuk cari bahan artikel tugas mereka.

"Anni. Wae?"

Donghae menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Teman sebangkunya ini benar-benar irit bicara. Kadang kala Donghae bingung sendiri menghadapi namja yang kelewat datar ini. "Wajahmu sedikit pucat."

"Kulitku kan memang lebih putih darimu." Ujar Kibum tanpa mengalihkan padangannya dari makanan yang hanya di acak-acak malas.

"Ehmm… mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Donghae menyudahi makan siangnya. "Kau tidak menghabiskannya?"

"Sudah kenyang."

"Arraseo, kalau begitu kita kembali ke kelas." Kibum hanya mengangguk pelan.

Sesampainya di kelas, Kibum kembali tak menemukan tas miliknya, namun kali ini diatas meja ada secarik kertas yang bertuliskan :

 **MENCARI TAS MU? SILAHKAN CARI DI KOLAM RENANG SEKOLAH.**

Kibum menghela nafas lelah. "Ada apa?" Donghae tiba-tiba muncul disampingnya. Kibum menggeleng. "Hae, aku keluar dulu sebentar."

"Kau mau kemana? Sebentar lagi pelajaran selanjutnya dimulai. Yak Kim Kibum!" Donghae sebal sendiri, ucapannya tidak didengar oleh teman sebangkunya itu.

~xox~

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya menuju kolam renang sekolah yang letaknya agak jauh dari kelasnya. Sesampainya disana dia tidak menemukan siapa pun. Yang dia lihat hanya tas miliknya yang sudah mengapung diatas air beberapa meter dari pinggir kolam.

"Huuuft.. " Kibum berlutut dipinggir kolam lalu mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya menyibak air agar tas itu bergerak ke pinggiran kolam. Saat sedang sibuk meraih tasnya, Kibum tidak menyadari dibelakang ada dua orang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan sambil menyeringai jahil padanya. Namja yang paling tinggi mendekat lalu mendorong kuat tubuh Kibum kedalam kolam.

BYUUUUUUUR!

"Hahahahahahaha!" Tawa puas keluar dari bibir Changmin dan Minho. Kali ini mereka berhasil!

Di dalam air Kibum meronta-ronta berusaha naik ke permukaan. Bukannya Kibum tidak bisa berenang, dia bisa tapi kakinya terasa keram dan bahu kirinya sakit bukan main. Kibum terus meronta, tangan kanannya berusaha menggapai tas yang ada di permukaan. Nafasnya mulai sesak.

Sadangkan Changmin dan Minho makin keras tertawa melihat Kibum yang kesulitan di dalam air. "Rasakan itu, bocah sombong!"

Kibum kehabisan tenaga. Sudah banyak air yang tertelan, dadanya juga sakit. Tubuh itu mulai melemas, dia membiarkan dirinya semakin tenggelam lebih dalam. Perlahan pandangannya semakin buram. Sesaat Kibum seperti melihat sosok Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya, sebelum semuanya berubah jadi gelap.

.

.

.

'Tidak mungkin itu dia.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry and Thank's**

~o~

Cast : Kihyun couple, Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun, and other.

.

Author : Shania9ranger

.

Disclaimer: Super Junior-TVXQ belong to SME, God, and them selves, but this story is mine.

.

.

.

"Kalian melihat Changmin dan Minho?" Beberapa siswi yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepala. 'Kemana mereka?' Kyuhyun sedang di kantin, habis makan siang. Sejak menyusul ke kantin, Changmin dan Minho sudah tidak ada disana. Kyuhyun memutuskan mencari dua sahabatnya itu diluar kantin. "Hei, Taemin kau melihat Changmin dan Minho tidak?" Tanyanya pada seorang namja terimut di sekolah yang ditaksir Minho sejak lama.

"Ehmm… tadi sih aku melihat mereka berjalan ke arah kolam renang."

"Ngapain mereka kesana?"

"Aku tidak tau."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. Setelah berpisah dengan Taemin, Kyuhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kolam renang. Ternyata benar mereka ada disana.

"Kyu lihat, kita berhasil mengerjainya!" Seru Changmin senang.

Kyuhyun masih bingung, ia melihat kearah hamparan air yang luas. Seketika matanya melotot kaget melihat seseorang di dalam air yang mulai lemas dan tenggelam.

"Yak! Kalian ingin membunuhnya?!" Changmin dan Minho menghentikan tawanya. Kyuhyun langsung menceburkan dirinya ke dalam air. Bayangan Heechul mengulitinya hidup-hidup membuat Kyuhyun berenang semakin cepat. Dia melihatnya. Melihat Kibum yang sudah hampir kehilangan kesadaran. Dia meraih tangan Kibum, lalu menariknya ke permukaan air. Setelah bersusah payah, akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil membawa Kibum ke pinggiran kolam.

"Cepat bantu aku, angkat dia!" Changmin dan Minho mengangkat tubuh Kibum dari air dan membaringkannya ditepi kolam. Kyuhyun menghampiri Kibum yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Mengecek nafas dan detak jantungnya, kemudian memompa-mompa dada Kibum, bahkan beberapa kali Kyuhyun memberikan nafas buatan.

"Uhuuk… Uhuuk… Uhuuk…" Usahanya berhasil, Kibum terbatuk memuntahkan air yang tertelan olehnya. Nafasnya memburu.

"Gwaenchana?" Kibum menatap sayu wajah Kyuhyun dengan raut cemas disampingnya. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, memejamkan mata sesaat untuk menetralkan deru nafasnya lalu berusaha bangkit. Kyuhyun membantu Kibum mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Kyu, kami…" Minho baru akan bicara, namun…

"Kalian kembalilah ke kelas." Nada ucapan Kyuhyun berubah dingin dan tegas.

"Ne." Kedua sahabatnya itu merasa bersalah. Kyuhyun pasti marah, kali ini ulah mereka sungguh keterlaluan.

Setelah Changmin dan Minho kembali ke kelas, tinggallah Kyuhyun dan Kibum di arena kolam renang ini. Kyuhyun sedang mengambil tas Kibum yang masih mengapung di air.

"Uuugh…" Kibum memegang bahu kirinya yang berdenyut sakit luar biasa.

"Yak Muka datar, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun menepuk bahu kiri Kibum. "Ini tas mu."

"Aaakkh…" Kibum meringis kesakitan.

"Kau kenapa?"

Kibum masih tidak menjawab. Tiba-tiba otak Kyuhyun memutar kejadian tadi pagi saat dirinya diselamatkan oleh namja ini. Kalau tidak salah Kyuhyun juga mendengar lenguhan kesakitan yang sama. Curiga sesuatu terjadi, Kyuhyun menarik paksa blazer seragam sekolah Kibum.

"Andwaee!" Kibum berusaha menepis tangan Kyuhyun, tapi karena tubuhnya masih sangat lemas dia tidak bisa banyak bergerak.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, dia masih berusaha melepas paksa blazer Kibum. "Ini…" Pemuda bersurai coklat dan berpipi chubby itu tercengang dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Kemeja putih Kibum terdapat bercak kemerahan yang Kyuhyun yakin adalah darah dibagian bahu sampai punggung kirinya. Kibum sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan cederanya lagi.

"Kita keruang kesehatan sekarang." Kyuhyun menyampirkan blazer kebahu pemuda berwajah datar itu. Memegang lengan kanannya yang tidak sakit, membantu Kibum berdiri lalu memapahnya.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri." Ketus Kibum.

"Diam atau akan ku adukan pada Jaejoong ahjuma?"

Kibum diam, menurut. Lebih baik eommanya tidak perlu tau kejadian ini, jika tidak sang eomma akan membuat keributan di sekolah.

~xox~

Kulit Kyuhyun itu halus dan lembut, terasa saat dia dengan sabar memapah Kibum. Sesekali Kibum melirik kearah Kyuhyun. Kalau dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini, Kyuhyun terlihat manis. 'Apa benar dia namja?'

"Sepi sekali." Keduanya sampai diruang kesehatan. Disana tidak ada siapa-siapa. "Mungkin dokter Lee sedang ada urusan." Bibir Kyuhyun mengerucut lucu. Namja itu membawa Kibum ke salah satu ranjang pasien yang terletak paling ujung dekat jendela. "Kau tunggu disini, aku keluar sebentar. Jangan kemana-mana!"

15 menit kemudian Kyuhyun datang sambil membawa handuk dan baju olahraga miliknya yang masih bersih. Dia sendiri juga sudah berganti pakaian, kaos polos berwarna baby blue berlengan pendek serta celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam. Niatnya hari ini sepulang sekolah Kyuline ingin jalan-jalan ke daerah Myeongdong jadi dia membawa baju ganti, tapi sepertinya rencana untuk pergi kesana harus ia batalkan karena masalah ini.

Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Kibum yang duduk dipinggir ranjang membelakanginya. "Ku bawakan baju ganti dan handuk." Kibum hanya menatapnya diam. Dengan telaten Kyuhyun mengeringkan rambut kibum yang basah. Kibum sendiri tidak bisa menolak perlakuan namja itu karena akan percuma. Satu hal yang Kibum pelajari tentang namja yang akan dinikahinya ini yaitu keras kepala.

Hening-

Tidak ada yang bersuara diantara mereka. Sampai… "Maafkan teman-temanku." Suara Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan. "Ehmm… Dan terimakasih kau sudah menyelamatkan ku tadi pagi. Kalau tidak ada kau mungkin saat ini aku…"

"Ceroboh."

"Ne?"

"Kau ceroboh." Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langsung ke bola mata Kyuhyun. Tatapan keduanya bertemu. Seolah waktu berhenti, keduanya saling terdiam menyelami keindahan bola mata yang ada dihadapan mereka masing-masing.

Pletak!

"Aaauw…"

Kyuhyun menjitak kepala Kibum. "Jangan menatap ku begitu. Wajah datar minim ekspresi-mu itu sungguh menyebalkan."

"Namja anarkis." Kibum mengerutu pelan.

"Yak! Aku mendengarnya."

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan mengeringkan rambut Kibum. Kemudian ia berlanjut hendak membuka kancing kemeja Kibum yang basah sebelum sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

"Kau mau apa?" Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dingin.

"Melepas kemejamu. Bahumu terluka, harus segera diobati sebelum infeksi." Kyuhyun balas menatap Kibum sengit. Akhirnya Kibum membiarkan Kyuhyun melepas kemejanya.

"Ommo!" Kyuhyun kaget melihat bahu Kibum penuh dengan luka lecet dan lebam kebiruan sepanjang bahu sampai punggung. Kibum ikut menengok ke bahu kirinya. "Lumayan." Komentarnya cuek. Kyuhyun kesal dengan tanggapan Kibum yang menyepelekan lukanya. Langsung saja dia menyentuh luka Kibum dengan telunjuknya. "Ssssttt… sakiiiiiitt…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. "Makanya jangan menyepelekan lukamu. Aku akan mengobatinya. Tunggu sebentar." Kyuhyun beranjak dari hadapan Kibum. Dia mencari Alkohol, kapas, perban, salep untuk luka luar, handuk kecil dan sebaskom air.

"Sini ku bersihkan dulu lukanya." Kyuhyun duduk dibelakang Kibum. Mencelupkan handuk kecil ke baskom yang sudah terisi air, lalu membersihkan luka dari darah yang sudah hampir mengering. Kibum meringis pelan menahan sakit.

Setelah itu Kyuhyun mengambil kapas yang sudah diberikan alkohol. "Alkohol berfungsi untuk menghentikan pendarahan. Ini akan sedikit perih, kau tahan ya." Kyuhyun mulai mengusapkan kapas itu pada luka Kibum.

"Aaakh… sa..sakiiiiiiitt… pe..pelan-pelan… Uuuugh" Rintih Kibum mencengkram selimut menahan rasa perih pada lukannya.

"Hiks… maafkan aku… hiks…" Tidak tega melihat Kibum yang kesakitan Kyuhyun terisak, dia benar-benar merasa bersalah. "Gara-gara aku… kau jadi terluka seperti ini… hiks…"

"Dasar cengeng, jangan menangis! Cepat obati lukaku. Uuuuugh…" Kyuhyun yang semula merasa iba kini bersungut kesal mendengar ucapan Kibum yang ketus. 'Menyebalkan.' Dia sengaja menekan kapas agak kuat pada luka yang paling lebar.

"Aaaakh…! Sssssttt… sakiiiiiiit… pelan-pelan…"

"Berisik!"

~xox~

Luka Kibum sudah dibaluri salep dan diperban rapi oleh Kyuhyun. "Sekarang ganti bajumu. Aku bereskan ini dulu." Kyuhyun menarik tirai menutupi ranjang Kibum, dia menaruh barang-barang yang dia ambil pada tempatnya lagi. Kibum sedikit kesulitan memakai kaos olahraga milik Kyuhyun. Lengannya masih terasa sakit jika digerakan.

"Sini, aku bantu pakaikan." Kyuhyun kembali menghampiri Kibum, membantu namja itu memakai kaos olahraganya dengan hati-hati. "Apa lukanya masih perih?" Kibum menggeleng.

"Syukurlah." Ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus.

"Kenapa kau baik padaku?"

"Aku tidak baik padamu." Aku Kyuhyun jujur. Kibum mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Aku hanya tak ingin hutang budi. Kau menolongku tadi pagi, dan aku sudah menolongmu juga. Kurasa kita impas sekarang."

Entah kenapa terbesit sedikit rasa kecewa dihati Kibum mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. 'Babo, apa yang kau harapkan Kim Kibum.' Batin Kibum yang merasa aneh dengan perasaannya.

"Kau pasti lelah, lebih baik istirahat disini." Kyuhyun membantu Kibum berbaring diranjang lalu menaikan selimut sebatas dada. "Tidurlah."

"Gomawo." Ujar Kibum lirih sambil memejamkan mata, tubuhnya memang sangat lelah. Tidak lama hembusan nafas teratur sudah terdengar dari namja minim ekspresi itu.

~xox~

Heechul tengah santai memakai masker dirumah mewah keluarga Cho. Mengurus anak bungsunya yang selalu berbuat onar membuat darahnya naik terus ke ubun-ubun kepala. Sesekali dia butuh ketenangan, menghilangkan stres yang bedampak buruk untuk kulit cantiknya. Heechul hampir saja memejamkan mata saat ponsel miliknya berdering. "Yeoboseo?"

"Heechul eonnie, ini aku Joongie."

Heechul sempat melihat nomor yang tidak terdaftar pada ponselnya. "Kau ganti nomor handphone, Joongie?"

"Tidak, aku sedang pakai handphone-nya Yunho." Kepala Heechul reflek mengangguk. "Eonnie, aku mau titip Kibumie di rumahmu selama seminggu boleh?" Jaejoong langsung menyampaikan tujuan dirinya menelpon Heechul.

"Mwo?! Kibumie?" Saking semangatnya Heechul melupakan masker yang dia pakai menjadi retak-retak menyeramkan.

"Ne, Yunho mengajakku ke Kanada untuk peresmian cabang baru disana selama seminggu. Kasihan Kibumie sendirian dirumah. Aku takut dia kesepian." Ujar Jaejoong lagi.

"Tentu saja boleh! Dengan senang hati aku akan merawat Kibumie seperti anak kandungku sendiri."

"Jeongmal gomawo eonnie. Mudah-mudah Kyunie dan Kibumie bisa semakin akrab ya."

"Soal itu kau serahkan saja padaku. Kau berangkat ke Kanada kapan?"

"Ini sudah mau berangkat. Aku akan beritahu Kibumie nanti. Pakaian dan seluruh kebutuhannya selama seminggu sudah aku siapkan tinggal diantar kerumahmu."

"Aish… Kau tak perlu repot-repot segala. Semuanya biar aku yang urus."

"Hahaha… aku percaya padamu. Eonnie, aku berangkat dulu ya. Annyeong!"

"Ne, hati-hati dijalan." Berakhirnya sambungan telpon Heechul tersenyum sumringah. Dia sudah tidak memikirkan maskernya lagi sekarang. Calon menantunya adalah nomor satu, Heechul harus bergegas menyiapkan segalanya.

~xox~

Hari sudah menjelang sore ketika Kibum dan Kyuhyun keluar dari area Paran High School. "Sepertinya jemputanmu sudah datang." Kyuhyun melihat seorang supir keluar dari mobil sedan mewah lalu membungkuk ke arah Kibum.

"Kau tidak dijemput?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku naik Bus."

"Naiklah, biar ku antar." Ajak Kibum memasuki mobilnya. Tadi Jaejoong sudah menghubungi Kibum perihal keberangkatan orang tuanya ke Kanada dan dia harus tinggal di kediaman keluarga Cho selama seminggu, tapi Kibum sengaja tidak memberitahu Kyuhyun. Sedikit menjahili bocah ini tidak apa-apa kan?

"Anni, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Lihatkan, Kyuhyun itu sangat gengsi. Padahal sebenarnya dia ingin ikut, namun harga dirinya yang setinggi langit mengurungkan keinginannya.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan." Perlahan mobil Kibum menghilang dari pandangan Kyuhyun.

"Aish… Babo, kenapa kau tidak ikut dengannya? Lumayan kan kau tidak harus repot-repot naik bus dan jalan kaki dari halte ke rumah." Kyuhyun heboh sendiri. Menyesali dirinya menolak ajakan Kibum.

* * *

-Kediaman Cho-

"Aku pulang!" Teriak Kyuhyun membahana diseluruh penjuru rumah. Ketika manemukan Heechul diruang keluarga, dia langsung berlari menghambur ke pelukan sang eomma.

"Yak lepaskan! Dasar anak manja."

"Eomma~" Sifat Kyuhyun yang sesungguhnya memang begini kalau di rumah, sangat manja kepada orang tuanya. Apalagi kalau sedang sakit.

Heechul walaupun galak dan kadang sadis selalu memanjakan Kyuhyun sejak kecil, begitu pun dengan Hangeng. "Kau dari mana saja? Kenapa baru pulang? Dan kemana seragam sekolah-mu?" Betapa protektifnya seorang Cho Heechul.

"Kyunie lelah..." Rengek Kyuhyun.

"Kau pasti habis bermain dengan tiang listrik dan mata kodok itu." Tebak Heechul.

"Eeuuumm… kakiku juga lelah." Heechul mencubit pipi anaknya. "Makanya jangan buat onar di sekolah. Kalau kau tidak nakal eomma juga tidak akan menghukummu."

"Kyunie tidak nakal."

"Ck, tidak nakal bagaimana? Kau bahkan memukul wajah calon menantuku."

"Eommaaa~ Dia itu menyebalkan."

"Hentikan rengekanmu itu. Cepat mandi, kau bau." Heechul pura-pura menutup hidungnya.

"Aish… eomma jahat!" Kyuhyun menghentak-hentakan kakinya menuju tangga yang menurut Heechul adalah pemandangan lucu.

~xox~

Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya yang bernuansa serba biru langit. Menaruh tasnya asal lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Sekeluarnya dari kamar mandi Kyuhyun berdiri di depan cermin menatap dirinya yang masih berbalut handuk yang hanya menutupi bagian pinggang ke bawah dan membiarkan tubuh bagian atasnya terekspos. Mandi membuat tubuhnya terasa segar. "Aigooo… Kau tampan sekali Cho Kyuhyun."

"Kau tidak tampan tapi manis."

Kaget mendengar suara bas seseorang, Kyuhyun segera berbalik. Dia menemukan Kibum duduk santai bersandar pada kepala ranjang miliknya sambil membaca buku.

"K..KAU?! SEDANG APA KAU DIKAMARKU?"

"Sedang baca buku." Jawab Kibum datar.

Kyuhyun mengambil guling yang tak jauh darinya dan bersiap melemparnya pada Kibum. "YAK! KELUAR KAU DARI KAMARKU!" Namun sial, saat Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya hendak melempar guling, handuknya tiba-tiba merosot ke bawah dan dengan jelas menampilkan sesuatu yang seharusnya ditutupi. Wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah merah menahan marah makin memerah.

Kibum sendiri sempat terpaku saat melihat benda yang menggantung di antara selangkangan Kyuhyun. Sesuatu yang sudah tidak asing baginya -karena dia pun punya yang sejenis- namun baru kali ini dia melihat yang bentuknya sangat mungil dan imut. PLAK! Cukup. Kepalanya mulai berfantasi liar. "Ehmm! Kau sengaja menggodaku, Cho?" Kibum berdeham, tiba-tiba tenggorokannya terasa kering. Dia harus tetap menjaga imagenya.

"M..m..mwo?!"

"Cepat pakai bajumu, babo." Ujar Kibum dingin berusaha mengendalikan dirinya.

BUUUKKK!

Guling melayang ke wajah Kibum. "DASAR NAMJA MESUM! KELUAR KAU DARI KAMARKU! EOMMAAAAA!" Kyuhyun -yang malu bukan main- buru-buru melilitkan handuk dipinggangnya lagi. "KELUAR!" Dia menarik paksa tangan Kibum agar namja itu bangkit dari ranjangnya. Naas, saat bangkit Kibum justru tersandung kaki Kyuhyun yang menyebabkan tubuhnya oleng lalu jatuh menimpa tubuh namja bermarga Cho itu dilantai.

"Ada apa Kyunie? Kau berisik sekali." Heechul datang tergopoh-gopoh kemudian langsung membuka pintu kamar anaknya. Kedip-kedip. Matanya memproses adegan yang tersaji didepannya. "Ommomooo~ Kalian… Kamera… Kamera mana? Kamera mana? Aish, dimana ponselku?!"

"EOMMAAAAA!"

.

.

.

Terimakasih yang sudah memberikan semangat!

Cepat atau tidaknya lanjutan MWH?N! tergantung kalian. Semakin banyak yang memberikan semangat, semakin cepat pula saya update. Hehehe..

Alur sengaja dibuat lambat, supaya ngga terkesan terburu-buru. Dan mudah-mudahan tidak membosankan ya.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Monster**

~o~

Cast : Kihyun couple, Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun, and other.

.

Author : Shania9ranger

.

Disclaimer: Super Junior-TVXQ belong to SME, God, and them selves, but this story is mine.

.

.

.

Makan malam di keluarga Cho kali ini sedikit berbeda. Bukan menu makanannya yang berbeda, melainkan tiga orang yang menempati meja makan tersebutlah yang auranya begitu kontras. Coba kita perhatikan. Disana ada Kyuhyun yang wajahnya di tekuk sedemikian rupa dan bibirnya cemberut. Dihadapannya ada Kibum yang makan dengan sangat tenang tanpa ekpresi. Lalu ada Heechul yang berada di tengah-tengah Kyuhyun dan Kibum tersenyum bahagia. Sejak tadi Heechul terus tersenyum sumringah melihat sebuah foto moment langka yang berhasil ia ambil dengan ponselnya.

"Eomma hentikan. Hapus foto itu!" Kyuhyun berusaha meraih ponsel eommanya.

"Aaanni! Waeee? Ini kan bagus." Ujar Heechul menjauhan ponselnya dari jangkauan Kyuhyun. "Lagi pula Kibum saja tidak keberatan."

"Yak muka datar, cepat bantu aku!" Kibum menggeleng sebentar lalu melanjutkan makannya lagi. "Aiiiisshh…"

Heechul makin girang dengan sikap Kibum yang seolah membela dirinya. "Bumie, kau memang kesayanganku. Ahh, ahjuma juga sudah mengirimkan foto ini kepada orang tua-mu, dan kami sepakat agar pertunangan kalian dipercepat jadi tidak perlu menunggu ulang tahunmu bulan depan."

"MWOOO?!"

"Mungkin sekembalinya mereka dari Kanada. Aiiiiihh… Aku sudah tidak sab…"

BRAAAAKK!

Belum sempat Heechul menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyuhyun sudah menggebrak meja makan. "AKU TIDAK MAU TUNANGAN, APALAGI SAMPAI MENIKAH DENGAN NAMJA MUKA DATAR INI. OTAKKU MASIH NORMAL EOMMA!" Teriak Kyuhyun meluapkan emosi yang sejak tadi sore dia tahan. "Maaf, aku sudah selesai." Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya, lebih baik ia menenangkan diri.

"Aigoooo… apa-apaan anak itu?! Kibumie, ahjuma harap kau tidak ambil hati dengan ucapannya ne~ Kyuhyun memang suka begitu, tapi ahjuma yakin dia tidak serius mengatakannya."

"Gwaenchana ahjuma."

~xox~

Keesokan paginya Kyuhyun dan Kibum bertemu saat keluar dari kamar masing-masing. Yup, Kibum tidak sekamar dengan Kyuhyun, dia menempati kamar putra sulung keluarga Cho yang sedang kuliah diluar negeri. Tadinya sih itu ide Heechul agar Kyuhyun dan Kibum sekamar supaya keduanya bisa lebih dekat, tapi Kyuhyun menolak mentah-mentah lalu mengusir Kibum dengan paksa. Bukannya saling menyapa keduanya malah membuang muka.

"Kyunie, Kibumie, ayo sarapan dulu." Ajak Heechul saat melihat keduanya -yang sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolah- menuruni anak tangga. Kyuhyun yang masih kesal tidak menghiraukan ajakkan sang eomma, tanpa sarapan dan pamit dia melenggang begitu saja melewati Heechul lalu keluar rumah.

"Huuuuft… anak itu marah rupanya."

"Ahjuma, biar nanti aku yang bicara padanya."

"Tidak usah Kibumie, dia memang ambekan dan keras kepala. Ayo sarapan, ahjuma sudah masak makanan enak untukmu." Ajak Heechul ke meja makan.

"Hm"

-Di Sekolah-

Changmin dan Minho mendekati Kyuhyun takut-takut. "Ehmm… Kyu, kami mau minta maaf soal kemarin."

"Seharusnya ku biarkan saja dia mati kemarin." Gerutu Kyuhyun kesal.

"Eh? Maksudmu apa Kyu?" Tanya Minho bingung. Gerutuan Kyuhyun terlalu cepat.

"Lupakan." Ujar Kyuhyun malas. Hei, tidak tahukah kedua sahabatnya itu kalau saat ini moodnya sedang buruk? Ck, sangat tidak peka. Kyuhyun baru akan bersuara lagi menyuruh Changmin dan Minho agar tidak berisik, sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Ini!" Tiba-tiba Kibum datang ke kelas Kyuhyun lalu menyodorkan bekal makanan pada namja bersurai coklat itu. "Titipan ahjuma. Kau belum sarapan kan?" Kyuhyun menatap Kibum malas.

Kibum tidak perduli dengan banyak tatapan aneh seisi kelas Kyuhyun yang tertuju padanya. "Habiskan." Ujarnya sebelum meninggalkan kelas Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, bagaimana bisa dia…" Tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Sementara dia tinggal dirumahku sekarang."

"MWOOO?!"

~xox~

"Ne ahjusi gwaenchana. Aku ingin pulang sendiri hari ini, jadi tidak usah jemput." Kibum mematikan ponselnya. Hari ini sekolah pulang cepat, ada rapat dewan guru yang rutin di lakukan sebulan sekali katanya. Dia kan belum lama sekolah disini jadi baru tau.

Sesekali jalan-jalan setelah pulang sekolah tanpa diantar-jemput supir tidak masalah pikir Kibum. Terasa lebih bebas. Sudah diputuskan dia akan menghabiskan waktu untuk mendatangi toko buku favoritnya, mencari buku-buku bagus yang ia incar sejak lama.

Halte bus yang ada di seberang sekolahnya cukup ramai. Kibum harus menunggu agak lama sampai mendapatkan bus yang tidak terlalu penuh. Selama perjalanan dia sangat menikmati pemandangan hiruk-pikuk keramaian kota Seoul. Rasanya bukan hanya toko buku saja yang akan ia kunjungi, tapi juga beberapa tempat terbaik di kota tempat kelahirannya ini. Setelah mendapatkan buku yang dicari serta jalan-jalan seharian Kibum memutuskan untuk pulang -tentunya ke rumah Kyuhyun-.

Di perjalanan pulang saat melewati sebuah taman Kibum tidak sengaja melihat kerumunan beberapa siswa dari sekolah lain yang sibuk bersorak-sorai, menonton sebuah perkelahian. Bukannya berusaha menghentikan perkelahian, mereka justru sibuk bertaruh siapa pemenangnya. Awalnya Kibum tidak mau ambil pusing, toh dia bukan tipikal orang yang suka ikut campur urusan orang lain.

"Waah… berani sekali anak itu melawan Choi Seung Hyun. Dia benar-benar cari mati."

"Hei, kau tidak tahu siapa dia?" Yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Dia itu Cho Kyuhyun dari Paran High School, si traublemaker nomor 1."

"Aku memang tidak tahu dia itu siapa, tapi yang pasti dia akan mati berhadapan dengan Seung Hyun."

"Berani bertaruh denganku?"

"Siapa takut! Aku akan pilih Seung Hyun sunbae sebagai pemenang."

"Arra, aku tentu pilih Cho Kyuhyun."

Mendengar nama Kyuhyun disebut, Kibum menghentikan langkahnya. 'Apa bocah berisik itu yang berkelahi?' Penasaran Kibum pun mendekat untuk melihat perkelahian tersebut.

Disana Kibum dapat melihat namja berwajah sangar yang ia yakini bernama Choi Seung Hyun itu meninju perut dan dada Kyuhyun dengan lututnya berkali-kali. Suasana semakin panas dengan teriakan para murid yang menyoraki kedua petarung ini. Lebih tepatnya menyoraki kekuatan seorang Choi Seung Hyung.

Kyuhyun mengerang merasakan sakit di beberapa titik bagian tubuhnya. Napasnya pun sudah tak beraturan hingga ia merasakan sedikit sesak di bagian dada. Sudut matanya menatap Seung Hyun yang masih berdiri tegak dan angkuh tak jauh darinya. Sorak sorai penonton yang meneriaki nama lelaki ketua berandal dari Haneul High School itu menggema, membuat Kyuhyun merasa muak karena Seung Hyun pasti tengah berbangga diri.

Seung Hyun mendekat, menahan tubuh Kyuhyun yang hendak bangkit lalu menyeringai penuh kemenangan melihat wajah babak belur itu tampak meringis menahan sakit. "Aah, sungguh ironis melihat si traoublemaker nomor 1 dari Paran High School tidak berdaya." Seung Hyun bersuara dengan nada merendahkan. Merasa belum puas melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah babak belur sana-sini, Seung Hyun membungkuk menarik kerah seragam sekolah Kyuhyun, memaksa lelaki itu untuk berdiri.

"Tapi ini belum berakhir, pecundang!"

"Memang belum berakhir." Kyuhyun menyeringai.

Dan situasi segera berbalik kala Kyuhyun mencengkeram tangan Seung Hyun dengan kuat sebelum memutarnya tanpa ampun, hingga pemuda berwajah sangar itu mengerang kesakitan lalu terlempar beberapa langkah setelah didorong dengan kasar.

Hanya sepersekian detik bagi Seung Hyun untuk menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sudah berdiri dihadapannya melayangkan kepalan tangan ke wajah lalu menendang telak di bagian ulu hatinya.

Suasana yang sebelumnya ramai akan sorakan kini berubah sunyi dan berganti dengan raut wajah tercengang melihat sebuah pemandangan baru. Kyuhyun, lelaki yang sudah babak belur itu seolah tidak pernah kehabisan tenaga. Dengan mudah dia memutar balikkan keadaan menjadi dirinya yang kini menyerang Seung Hyun tanpa ampun. Menyikut wajah Seung Hyun dengan bringasnya, serta menendang lelaki itu hingga terjerembab beberapa kali di tanah.

Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang hampir sama dilakukan Seung Hyun padanya. Hanya saja, ada yang membuat mereka semua bergidik ngeri melihat pemandangan itu. Wajah babak belur Cho Kyuhyun menampilkan raut wajah menyeramkan layaknya dewa kematian yang hendak menghabisi nyawa Seung Hyun. Mata yang menggelap dengan sorot penuh kekejaman serta segala serangan yang membabi buta, sukses membuat semua siswa Haneul High School yang menonton di sana tak mampu sekedar menelan saliva. Berdiri kaku layaknya melihat eksekusi mati tepat di depan mata.

BUGH! BUGH! BUGH!

Kibum tercengang melihat pemandangan itu. Dia belum pernah melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti saat ini. Menyerang Seung Hyun tanpa henti sampai-sampai yang diserang sudah benar-benar kehilangan tenaga, tak berdaya, dan penuh luka di sana-sini. Bahkan lebih parah dari Kyuhyun.

Apakah yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah Cho Kyuhyun?

Apakah sosok yang lebih pantas disebut monster itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun?

Apakah seperti ini wujud sebenarnya dari namja manis dan super manja dari keluarga Cho itu?

DUAGH!

Seung Hyun terkapar di atas permukaan tanah setelah mendapat tendangan telak di kepala. Wajah sangarnya terlihat mengenaskan dengan darah dan lebam yang sangat parah. Dia bahkan sudah tidak bergerak setelah tergeletak di sana. Membiarkan Kyuhyun yang berdiri tegak dengan mata tajam yang menyorot sadis dibalik iris coklatnya. Mengerikan.

"Aku mohon, hentikan…"

Seorang namja yang satu-satunya memakai seragam yang sama dengan Kyuhyun dan Kibum, berusaha melindungi Seung Hyun. Dirinya tampak begitu kacau dengan wajah pucat pasi serta bahu naik-turun akibat menangis terlalu lama. Mata yang sudah memerah itu memancarkan sinar ketakutan dan kekalutan yang jelas ditujukan pada Kyuhyun.

"Menyingkir darinya." Kyuhyun menarik paksa Ryeowook menjauh dari Seung Hyun, lalu melanjutkan serangannya dengan membabi-buta. Dia tidak takut jika Seung Hyung harus merenggang nyawa akibat serangannya. Laki-laki itu pantas mati.

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Kibum harus menghentikan Kyuhyun sebelum Seung Hyun benar-benar mati. "Hentikan!"

Kyuhyun tidak menggubrisnya. "YAK HENTIKAN!" Kibum menahan tubuh Kyuhyun agar tidak memukul lagi.

"LEPASKAN! DIA HARUS MATI." Kyuhyun berusaha berontak dari cekalan Kibum.

"CHO KYUHYUN BERHENTI!"

"DIA HARUS MATI! DIA HARUS MATI!"

PLAK!

Kibum menampar pipir Kyuhyun agar namja itu sadar kalau perbuatannya sudah melewati batas.

Berhasil. Kyuhyun berhenti berontak dan berteriak. Namja itu kini hanya menunduk sambil memegangi pipinya. Sakit.

Bukan pipinya tapi hatinya yang berdenyut amat sakit. Masih menunduk, tanpa berkata Kyuhyun beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Mereka yang berdiri di belakangnya langsung bergerak mundur penuh ketakutan. Bahkan anak buah Seung Hyun yang tadi mengepung Kyuhyun segera menyingkir dari sana dan memilih untuk menolong sang bos yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Hyung…" Ryeowook menangis melihat kondisi Seung Hyun yang mengenaskan. Sepertinya Cho Kyuhyun sudah membuat seseorang dalam keadaan sekarat.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa dia ke Rumah Sakit."

~xox~

"Minumlah." Ryeowook melihat namja yang membantunya membawa Seung Hyun ke Rumah Sakit menyodorkan minuman kaleng kepadanya. Dia tau siapa namja itu, Kim Kibum salah satu sunbaenya di Paran High School. "Gomawo sunbae."

"Kau mengenalku?" Tanya Kibum sambil mendudukan dirinya disamping Ryeowook.

"Tentu. Aku teman sekelas Kyuhyun."

Kibum mengangguk paham. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dokter bilang lukanya cukup parah, tapi dia akan baik-baik saja." Ryeowook menatap Seung Hyun sedih. Mereka saat ini sedang berada di UGD Seoul Hospital menunggu Seung Hyun dipindahkan ke kamar inap.

"Syukurlah. Bocah itu benar-benar keterlaluan."

"Ini bukan salah Kyuhyun. Justru dia ingin menyelamatkanku, sunbae." Kibum menatap Ryeowook antara kaget bercampur tak percaya. "Ne, Kyuhyun tidak bersalah sama sekali. Aku mengenalnya sejak di sekolah dasar. Walaupun kelihatannya nakal, jail, dan suka berkelahi, sebenarnya Kyuhyun itu seperti malaikat."

"Ck… tidak mungkin." Decih Kibum meremehkan.

"Sungguh! Aku tidak mengada-ngada, sunbae." Ryeowook berusaha meyakinkan Kibum. "Choi Seung Hyun adalah kakak tiri-ku. Aku sayang padanya, tapi dia tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai adik. Setiap hari kerjaannya selalu menyiksaku. Puncaknya hari ini…" Air mata mengalir lagi dari pipi tirus itu. "Hyung menyuruh teman-temannya untuk melecehkanku. Lalu Kyuhyun yang tidak sengaja lewat jalan itu melihatnya."

"Jadi dia menolongmu?" Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Sunbae jangan salah paham, Kyuhyun tidak seburuk kelihatannya. Dia anak yang baik."

"…."

"Kasihan Kyuhyun, banyak orang yang salah paham padanya. Bahkan waktu sekolah menengah pertama tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya karna takut."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Ryeowook… Kim Ryeowook."

"Sudah sore sebaiknya aku pulang."

"Ne sunbae.

~xox~

"Aku pulang."

Sepi. Biasanya Heechul akan menyambut namja yang akan menjadi menantunya ini dengan heboh. Kemana wanita yang sifatnya super ajaib itu? Kibum hanya melihat sepasang sepatu kets -milik Kyuhyun- di depan pintu masuk. Rumah Kyuhyun memang tidak sebesar mansion milik keluarganya, namun Kibum merasa nyaman disini. Tidak ada maid yang mengurusnya seperti bayi, tidak ada bodyguard yang kadang dikirim Yunho untuk menjaganya. Dan yang terpenting tidak ada rengekan mengancam Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat kekanakan.

Merasa haus Kibum berjalan menuju dapur. Di meja makan dia melihat selembar kertas dengan pulpen diatasnya. Penasaran Kibum membacanya, ternyata surat dari Heechul.

* * *

 _-Kyunie-_

 _Nenekmu sakit di Busan, eomma harus kesana untuk beberapa hari. Kalau lapar pesan makanan saja diluar, eomma sudah siapkan uang didalam amplop. JANGAN SENTUH DAPUR, OKE!_

 _-Kibumie-_

 _Sayang, ahjuma akan pergi ke Busan selama beberapa hari. Tolong jaga Kyunie. Kalau dia nakal, jangan sungkan lapor pada ahjuma. Biar nanti ahjuma hukum anak nakal itu._

 _Kalian baik-baik di rumah. Jangan bertengkar. Kalau macam-macam aku akan langsung menikahkan kalian._

 _INGAT HARUS AKUR!_

.

.

.

A/N

Akhirnya bisa update juga.

Maaf ya lama update, 2 minggu kemarin dikirim ke pedalam padang pariaman buat urusan kerja. Disana sinyalnya benar-benar buruk. Makanya baru bisa update.

Mudah-mudah reader masih berkenan sama ff ini.

Review kalian adalah semangat untuk melanjutkan MWH?N!

 _~selamat membaca~_


End file.
